1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detonator devices generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel slapper detonator of novel design and improved manufacturability.
2. Background Art
A detonator is the heart of a system to set off explosive devices such as warheads and the like. Traditionally, a blasting cap or a hot bridge wire in contact with a relatively easily detonated primary explosive material is used to set off the ultimate secondary explosive material. These devices have minimum safety, since rather low level, spurious electrical currents can activate the blasting cap or bridge wire. To overcome the above safety problem, the exploding bridge wire system was developed in which a large current is applied to a bridge wire, rapidly heating it and causing it to explode.
In a further development, the exploding bridge wire is replaced with a slapper detonator which includes an exploding foil which forms part of a laminated printed circuit board type structure. When a large electrical current is passed through the foil, it rapidly explodes, or vaporizes, causing a plastic layer to "slap" against an explosive, thus detonating the explosive. Such slapper detonators have thus far been connected to a capacitive energizing circuit by means of bulls-eye connector or other types of compression mechanical connectors. Such electrical connectors add cost and extra parts to the structure and also are unreliable over time. Also, it is desirable to keep the inductance of such devices as low as possible, but mechanical connectors add inductance to the devices.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a slapper detonator of improved construction.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a slapper detonator that employs other than mechanical connectors.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a slapper detonator that can be surface mounted on a printed circuit board.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.